


Jealousy

by YoonJinnius



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Jealous Hwang Hyunjin, Jealousy, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin, other members were just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonJinnius/pseuds/YoonJinnius
Summary: That one time where Felix almost kissed Jisung.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M YOONIEXJINNIE IN WATTPAD, please don't copy my works! I hope you enjoy this. Its my first time writing here in AO3. Please leave a kudo if y'all loved my stories! ❤

**No One's POV**

They were currently filming for the 'Ex' Stay Guide. Hyunjin was beside Felix and he was ecstatic at the idea of it. It was a first in a while, sitting with Felix in these chances. He made up his mind to be sweet and dramatic with the younger.

... but the younger has other plans. He was sweet and dramatic with its 'twin' beside him.

The song barely started and Felix was already all over Jisung, pinching his squishy cheeks. It was supposed to be nothing so Hyunjin just shrugged it off.

But then in the middle of the song, Hyunjin saw that Felix was moving its face to Jisung, tempting to kiss the latter. Thats when it all happened. He was out of the mood. He face palmed. he was pissed.

Chan, who was standing behind him, noticed his act so heslightly tapped the younger to keep going.

Hyunjin did. but he was a bit sarcastic. He tried to copy other members' enthusiasm, but he just can't, when he sees his boyfriend flirt like that with someone else.

 _When will this be over_ Hyunjin patiently thought.

As soon as he heard the word ' _cut_ ', He stood up harshly, leaving the others behind.

The members looked at Felix as if asking what was wrong.

Felix shrugged and went after the older.

"Hyu--" * _slam_ *

Felix was left dumbfounded when the door slammed in front of him.

 _what the actual fuck?_ Felix thought.

"Felix? what happened?" Chan asked behind him.

"I-i don't know h-hyung" Felix said.

after a few, Hyunjin came barging out with his casual clothes and his duffel bag.

"I'm not driving with you guys. I'll just see you for promotions tomorrow" He said and then walked out, leaving the others curious.

"Seriously, what happened?" Minho asked.

"I'm going to talk to him" Felix said and went after him, but then he felt a hand stop him.

"I'll talk to him. You go home with the others" Chan said and walked to the path Hyunjin took.

Minho comfortably held Lix's shoulders and gently pushed him inside the room.

on Chan's perspective, he ran so fast that other staffs was looking at him but he mind them no business. He ran to the parking lot where he knew Hyunjin would be.

"Hey, Hyunjin!" He called out.

"Not now, Hyung" The younger said as he tapped on his phone, probably waiting for a grab taxi or car.

"Lets talk." Chan said.

but hyunjin was stubborn. He was about to put the phone to his ear but Chan caught it first, turned it of and faced the taller to him.

"Come on, dude. I'm your hyung. you can talk to me" Chan seriously said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about whatever it is, hyung. Just let me go, I'll get back to you tomorrow, I'll be staying at my condo for now" Hyunjin said and took his phone back.

"Its Jisung and Felix isn't it" Chan deadass said.

Hyunjin sighed and went back inside the building. He walked til he halted in the rooftop. He harshly put his duffel bag down and dropped his phone there.

His hands quickly searched for a packet and a lighter. as soon as he held the packet, he stuck one stick out and lit on the cigarette.

To say Chan was utterly shocked is an understatement.

"Hwang Hyunjin what the _hell_?!" Chan exclaimed as Hyunjin was just smug inhaling smoke in his lungs.

"Just when stressed" Hyunjin said.

"You can always lay it on me, or Felix. Felix is your boyfriend, for fucks sake" Chan said and threw the stick hyunjin was holding.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"Okay then. Felix, has been distant. a lot. For fucks sake, hyung I don't even know what I did. And now he's all over Jisung. Tempting to kiss him as if I'm not around. you get me?! Fuck it doesn't even feel like I have a boyfriend anymore. He's my boyfriend. But then he goes around kissing anyone who isn't his boyfriend." Hyunjin spat. "I just let it happen because, damn. Hyung I fucking love him. so much."

"Well then I think you need to mark your territory. You need to tell him who he belongs to. Its about time, Hyunjin. and stop smoking. It can fuck up your lungs. You dance, you perform. getcha head in the game." Chan then tapped Hyunjin's head then walked to the stairs.

Hyunjin sighed and held on to his bag and phone, put his things inside then went after Chan.

With slumped shoulders, he went to where his group was and did not talk to anyone. He just stood there, waiting for them to finish.

but then he saw _them_ again. Jisung and Felix in the corner. Jisung wss obviously trying to cheer Felix up. When they heard another slam on the door, Chan was the one who scanned around and found no Hyunjin in the room and Jisung and Felix was in the corner.

"Oh shit" He said.

"Hyung, what happened?" Minho asked him. Everyone was worried with how Hyunjin was acting.

"I'll tell you later, love" Chan said and kissed Minho's forehead. He sighed then stood up, walking to Felix. "You'd know where he is, right?"

Felix nodded.

"Go to him" Chan said.

"B-but"

"Ask him what's wrong. and Jisung, sleep with Changbin for the meantime" He massaged his temple. "now, Felix. please"

Felix then stood up and walked out. He told the manager where he was going, and let the manager drive him there.

He pulled on the large hoodie he was wearing, Hyunjin's soft lavender scent hugging him, with a slight pang of minty cigarettes-

 _wait, cigarettes?_ He thought.

He almost ran into the elevator then to Hyunjin's unit, knocking after.

when Hyunjin opened the door, He was wearing a white shirt and boxers but then Felix suddenly felt _so small._

"H-hyunjin" He looked down. He couldn't look at Hyunjin's eyes at this point. He was nervous.

_He wasn't nervous around Hyunjin before._

"Oh, I thought you and Jisung were talking. Come in" He flat out said.

"H-hyunjin, what's wrong?" Felix asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Jisung?" Hyunjin asked back.

Felix then remembered the events earlier.

"Was it about--Oh" Felix said.

"Yeah, Oh" Hyunjin said and lit his cigarette.

"Y-you s-smoke?" Felix asked.

_That explains the minty cigarette smell_

"Jinnie, why?" Felix pouted.

"Stressed? maybe" Hyunjin said and took a puff. "Jealous? very"

He then put his cigar on the ash tray and walked to Felix, grabbing his waist then pulling the small guy to him, He leans in and crashed his lips to the other.

"hmm" Felix whimpered with the sudden attack. After a while, he found himself melting to the kiss. Hyunjin tasted minty, while he tasted like strawberries.

Hyunjin then bit his lower lip, causing the other to open his mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance but as expected, Hyunjin won and sucked on the other's tongue.

after a few, they pulled away and caught their breaths. Hyunjin put his forehead on Felix's shoulder. The tears that he was holding were now falling to the hoodie felix was wearing.

Felix didn't realise that Hyunjin was crying, until he heard the other softly sob.

"L-love? what's wrong?" He asked.

"Do-don't leave me. I don't want you to leave me." Hyunjin said.

"I'm not--"

"I need you, Lix. don't leave me. I love you. I love you so much" Hyunjin cried.

"I'm not leaving you" Felix assured him. "I'm never leaving you"

He then hugged the older. Hyunjin held him by the waist and hugged him back.

"Hyunnie" Felix whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me" Felix said.

Hyunjin then looked at the younger.

"Are you sure? You're ready?" He asked.

"Very sure. I trust you" Felix said and ghosted his fingers to Hyunjin's plump lips.

Hyunjin then kissed the younger, letting his hands roam at every part of Lix's body.

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable with something, okay?" Hyunjin said.

Felix hummed as an answer.

They kissed again. this one wasn't like any other kisses before. Well.. maybe it was like earlier when Lix arrived.. But this time it was harder.

They wanted each other so bad.

Hyunjin's kisses went down to Felix's jaw and he sucked on the skin, surely leaving dark and angry hickeys on it. He left a trail down to Lix's neck, shoulders to his chest.

Felix could only moan and whimper as hyunjin devours him.

"Hmm J-jinnie please" Felix moaned.

"Please what baby? you gotta tell me what you want, Love" Hyunjin said as he sucked on the younger's nipples which _almost_ drove him crazy. almost.

"T-touch me" Felix breathed. "Touch me t-there, love please"

Hyunjin then smiled.

He ghosted his hands on the younger's thighs, looking at his lover's face for any negative reactions but there was none. He then parted the younger's soft, pale legs and set himself in between. It was a good thing Felix was already wearing shorts.

"Do you want everything off?" Hyunjin asked.

Felix nodded his head and pulled the other for a kiss.

Hyunjin then took of Lix's already opened long sleeves and his shorts, leaving only his underwear.

"Love, please undress too" Felix pouted, half lidded eyes, staring at his own.

Hyunjin then took of his shirt then his boxers, leaving him with just his hard on.

"H-hyun, you're b-big" Felix said.

Hyunjin smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll stretch you so it'll fit" The older said and hovered above the younger, kissing him full on his lips again. Felix's fingers were entangled in Hyunjin's almost-shoulder-length hair. He grabbed a handful and harshly pulled as the intensity of their kisses became hotter.

As they make out, their hard ons were starting to hurt. Wanting to have some friction, Hyunjin grinds on Felix that made them moan.

"Hyunjin tak-take my underwear off p-please" Felix begged, of course Hyunjin will obey.

He's a whipped man.

He then removed the younger's underwear.

Felix's dick was average compared to Hyunjin's massive one. Which, of course, made everything so exciting.

"Hyun, I wanna suck you off" Felix said as a pang of boldness came thru him when Hyunjin was staring at his bum.

"Okay, if you say so" Hyunjin said and sat on the edge of the bed. Felix kneeled on the floor, releasing a sound of a bone hitting the something hard. _That will sure bruise._

Felix licked on the base of Hyunjin's cock to the tip and sucked it like a lollipop which made Hyunjin groan, another pang of confidence for little lee.

Felix took a deep breath and slowly, his mouth sunk down until the tip of Hyunjin's cock was passing through his throat. He looked at Hyunjin, teary eyed.

"You're taking my cock in well. Go on prince, suck on it like you said you would" Hyunjin then held the younger's hair.

Felix started bobbing his head up and down, tongue flat below the thickness and heaviness of Hyunjin's dick. He sucks on if from time to time and when Hyunjin was almost cumming, He stopped him.

"D-did I do something wrong, love?" Felix asked.

"You took my dick in so well I almost came. Its time to prepare you, babe" Hyunjin motioned Felix to lay on his back as he stood up and went to get the lube at one of his drawers.

"You have lube? .. we haven't--" Felix started.

"Chan Hyung gave this to me a long time ago. I was waiting for you to give the ok" hyunjin smiled and went back to his boyfriend.

They once again, pulled each other in for a deep kiss, Hyunjin angling his head so that they can kiss more messily.

It was Felix who pulled out when he felt a finger touch his rim.

"Hyunjin!" He exclaimed.

"So sensitive, baby" Hyunjin giggled and circled his finger to the rim again, teasing the shorter.

"Stop teasing, love. please j-just put it in" Felix shyly said.

"Don't get shy on me, love." Hyunjin said and kissed the other as he pushed one finger inside.

"hmm" Felix moaned thru the kiss. Hyunjin's other hand was rubbing Lix's thigh comfortably so that it can lessen the sting Felix might feel.

Hyunjin pulled out of their kiss and leaned down to take Felix's dick in his mouth, which startled the younger. He didn't notice that the next finger was already added inside him.

Hyunjin continued sucking and bobbing his head as he felt Felix gripping on the sheets, hard. And when he thinks it was okay, he added another finger.

"O-oh shit, Hyunjin please--" Felix moaned.

Hyunjin tried to find the younger's prostate, He angled his thrust slightly upward and he think he heard the heavens with Lix's gluttoral moans.

"Ahhngh right there, love. more, please" Felix's deep voice was suddenly gone when the only thing he heard was a slightly high pitched whimpers.

Hyunjin pulled away from Felix's dick and added another finger to the younger's bum, just to be sure that he'll fit. _and maybe to feed his ego that he has a big, massive dick._

"Shi-shit, I think I'm good. P-please I need you, i-inside" Felix panted.

Hyunjin then slicked up his dick with lube, stroking it for a bit, and then pressing it to Felix entrance. He didn't push it all the way in, but Felix knew it was there.

"You ready babe?" Hyunjin asked.

Felix nodded and pulled the older to, yet, another kiss as Hyunjin pushed himself in bit by bit.

When Hyunjin was fully inside, Felix felt beyond full. He knew that he didn't have to jerk off to cum. He knew that Hyunjin's cock was enough to send him on the edge.

"Fuck, lix, You're so t-tight" Hyunjin groaned.

"And y-you're s-so big" Felix pants.

"Tell me if I can move already." Hyunjin said.

After a few, Felix pulled hyunjin to him, and wrapped his legs around the tallers waist.

"Y-you can move" Felix carefully said.

Hyunjin then slowly pulled out, until only the tip was inside, and then slammed back in, penetrating his dick inside Felix's tight ass.

"Fuck, Hyunjin" Felix moaned.

Soon after, Hyunjin was roughly fucking his boyfriend and the latter could only moan, scratch hyunjin's back and grip his hair as he moans at every thrust.

"Hy-hyunjin I don't think I'm gonna last long" Felix tried his best to say.

"I don't think I can too. Cum with me, love" Hyunjin said and his thrusts gets sloppier.

Felix spurts his cum on both their chests and stomachs as hyunjin was filling Felix up.

"I-i can f-feel your cum" Felix panted.

Hyunjin pulled Felix in for another kiss before he pulls out and dropped on top of the younger.

"Wanna clean up babe?" Hyunjin asked.

"I want cuddles" Felix pouted. Hyunjin then laid beside him, Felix hoisting over to lean his head on Hyunjin's chest, not minding the cum and sweat at the moment.

"Thank you, for trusting me to do this with you" Hyunjin said and kissed the crown of Lix's head.

"Babe, I'm never gonna leave you, okay?" Felix said. "I love you too much to leave you without any heavy reason"

"I love you more" Hyunjin said and then they dozed off.

\--

"Hyunjin, seriously. I can't walk properly!!" Felix shouted to his boyfriend who was getting ready for the day in the shower.

"Like, You really c-can't?" Hyunjin asked with a toothbrush in his mouth, and naked.

"Love we have promotions later. I have so many hickeys, you have so many hikeys. and I can't even sit up without my ass hurting!" Felix nervously said.

"Shit. what should we do?" Hyunjin asked and scrambled to get his phone and call Chan.

after a few rings, Chan picked up.

"Hyung" Hyunjin nervously started.

 _"Hyunjin, how'd it go? have you both made up?"_ Chan enthusiastically said.

"Hyung we may or may not had made love last night. and felixissorenowhecan'twalkandwehavesomanyhickeys" Hyunjin blabbered.

 _"You what now?! tell me. properly, hwang hyunjin"_ Chan dangerously said.

"I said.. Felix is sore now he can't walk and we have so many hickeys, what should we do?" the taller slowly said.

 _"I'm going there, with Minho and the both of you are in trouble. how's cleaning up the dorm for two months sound hmm?"_ Chan warned and dropped the call.

"Shit" He and Felix said.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M YOONIEXJINNIE IN WATTPAD, please don't copy my works! I hope you enjoy this. Its my first time writing here in AO3. Please leave a kudo if y'all loved my stories! ❤


End file.
